UNWANTED
by vatsalpuma
Summary: Naruto breaks down due to a series of bad events. He feels left out and alone. All things point out towards the same thing which he concludes to be the fact that he is UNWANTED. ONE-SHOT


**UNWANTED**

A 12 year old blonde was running through the streets of Konoha, chuckling with orange paint cans held in both hands, twisting and turning through the streets to avoid being caught by the ANBU after pulling off his latest and the biggest prank till date- PAINTING THE HOKAGE MOUNTAIN. The usual glares he got from the villagers no longer affected him as he had decided that he no longer wanted their recognition. As he approached his usual cool down spot- a dumpster in the middle class district of the east side of the village, Naruto carefully scrambled into the large green box looking out for the ANBU that chased him.

Once he was inside, the usual foxy grin he had, disappeared. Sitting there he remembered how alone he was in this world- An orphan, a loner. Though he had been called worse like demon, dobe and loser, none affected him more than what he was called the day before.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX-FLASHBACK-XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

A day earlier...

He was the first to enter the academy. He slowly got to his seat and sat down. Then remembering a certain bubblegum haired banshee he got up and went to sit in the back of the class. While he waited, one by one his classmates entered, but none of them alone. Each had their parents with them- their kaasans, their tousans or even both as they were to have a parent teacher interaction that day. His only consolation was Iruka-sensei who would be his stand in father. As he looked around, he saw the clan heirs with their parents, chatting away happily. He saw Kiba growling at Tsume trying to defy her as 'ALPHA'. Shino and his father looking out of water were quiet while their bugs talked for them. Choji and Chouza were sitting and having a pre class meal off BBQ while Shikamaru and Shikaku simply napped. Ino as usual was being pampered by Inoichi and was being called princess constantly. Hinata and Hiashi were the only ones that remained silent while trying to hold the Hyuuga name regally. The non clan students and their parents stood quietly huddled together in the awe of all the great Shinobi standing in front of them. It wasn't that bad until Sasuke entered the fray with his genius brother Itachi as his stand in guardian( A/N consider the Uchiha massacre did not happen). The squeals and screams of fan girls and their pushy mothers filled the room as they tried to cling onto the Uchiha genius siblings.

Mizuki entered the room and asked for the to sit down. Instantly Naruto got up and asked him about Iruka. Before even Mizuki with all his resentment could growl one of the civilian parent shouting, demanded the homeless orphan to be thrown out. Another one refused to share the same room with the demon. Yet another instigating a mob and urged to others to use their numbers to finally end the life of the bastard child of a nameless whore and a worthless drunk. Naruto kept on listening to insults with his head down, his goggles in his hand and his spiky blond hair shadowing his teary eyes. Mizuki simply complied by kicking him out off the door 'earning' a cheer from the occupants of the class, with the words like useless, unwanted scum and dirt off the street were thrown towards him. Naruto left the building and went to his apartment, the incident kept on playing in his mind like an endless loop, an endless loop without and exit clause. He reached his apartment, opened the door, entered, shut the door and slumped back against it sobbing silently. No matter how much he tried, he could not get these thoughts out of his head. He decided maybe ramen would cheer him up so he got up and went to the washroom to clean himself up.

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Unluckily for the blonde Teuchi Icharaku was having a very bad day. After having a fight with his daughter he was left alone to manage his stand where due to his neglect the batch of ramen was burnt. When he wanted to start again a mini fire rendered his kitchen useless causing him to think about all the cash he would have to spent on fixing the kitchen. When Naruto entered the shop and asked for a tab extension for his ramen and ten bowls of miso ramen, the old man exploded in anger due to his bad day saying that he would no longer serve a freeloader like Naruto and chased him out off the stand with a knife.

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Taking the last chance he decided to check up on Iruka. When he reached Iruka's door and knocked, he was greeted by the sight of an angry Iruka who simply screamed at him to scram and smashed the door shut on his face, without even giving him a look. This was simply the last straw for Naruto as he broke down into tears in front of the gate. He kept crying, wiping his tears off, trying to stop and get up, trying to pick up his mask of the goofy knucklehead, failing miserably and then continue crying. Suddenly he heard the doorknob turn and voices behind the door, Naruto scuttled up refusing to let people see his weak state and ran away simply giving a glance back to see the happy and satisfied faces of Iruka and Shizune not even trying to hide their satisfaction.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When he returned to his apartment he simply snapped. He came to the conclusion that he was unwanted in this world. He definitely was unwanted otherwise why would his parents abandon him on the streets leaving him to fend for himself. He concluded that Iruka only talked to him because he was alone and the fact that he found Shizune as his companion Naruto was no longer required in his life. He kept on remembering the foul looks of the villagers and the snarky commentls they used to make. He hated the fact that he was alone in this world without anyone who found him of any remote importance. He was going insane, his mind and heart had already broken down. He had no friends, no family; No living being that would care for him. He came to the conclusion that he no longer wanted to survive. His world was painted a very dark gray that day and he looking out of the window saw the sun setting and decided to let the sun set for him too.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX -FLASHBACK END-XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The ANBU following the tell tale orange paint spots reached the dumpster. The smell of garbage was overbearing but they still went ahead and opened the dumpster to see RED. They saw a bloody body with various slashes on the left wrist, a slash on both the thighs, a stab wound on the stomach, one that went through the liver another that went through the right lung. A pool of the same red was congealed beneath the body and a few sprays were on the walls. The worst part was the fact that the blood was still seeping out off the various and certainly self inflicted injuries. A surprising fact was that in that whole gore, the right hand was immaculately clean which held an old rusty kunai. When the ANBU as per protocol pried the kunai from the hands of the cold corpse a piece of paper wrapped around the handle fell too. When the certain silver haired dog masked ANBU opened the paper it read-

 _Dear who ever has cared to read this note,_

 _This note is my final act in this world. I do not know if this note will be read by anyone or not so I am painting the HOKAGE MOUNTAIN to be my act of passage. But in case if someone is reading this then please do not feel sorry for me( if you are feeling sorry). This was how my life was meant to be._ _I ask you, do not punish me with your hard_ _thoughts and pity. Let any gentle wishes go with me to my_ _trial as I living have no one worth living for. If dead, I shall not hurt anyone, because I have no one to lament me, I will not cause the_ _world any injury, because in it I have nothing. I only fill up a place in this world, which may be occupied by someone better_ _who has a reason to live when I have made it empty._

 **XXXXXXXXXX-END-XXXXXXXXXX**

 **Hey guys, this is my first fanfic and my writing skills are certainly not great. So if anyone actually reads this then please leave a review so that I could know my writing is being even a little appreciated.**

 **THANK YOU .**


End file.
